


A Stray Secret Santa

by sunsetbungalow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetbungalow/pseuds/sunsetbungalow
Summary: Jeongin notices there is no Christmas present for him under the tree. Was it a misunderstanding or did one of his hyung's really forget about him?





	A Stray Secret Santa

Jeongin sat under the Christmas tree, looking at all the neatly wrapped presents that laid under. There were presents for Woojin and Chan, bags for Hyunjin and Felix, boxes for Changbin and Seungmin, and stockings for Jisung and Minho. But, where was the maknae’s Christmas gift?

The boys had decided to do a Secret Santa this year. Considering there are nine members, it just made things easier. However here Jeongin sat, in his itchy Santa hat that Chan had slapped onto his head about ten minutes ago, wondering why there was no Christmas gift labelled, I.N.

‘Did my Secret Santa forget about me?’ Jeongin thought sadly, ‘What if there was a mistake and I didn’t get assigned to anyone?’ Thought’s filled the boy’s head and he shook his head to rid them, but to no avail, his Secret Santa really did forget about him.

Jeongin looked up at the glowing tree and sighed. Usually, he wouldn’t be upset, he grew up with two brothers. He was used to mistakes like these, but this year was different, these were his hyungs. The only family he truly cared about. Did they not see him the way he saw them? Is this just one of those mean pranks on the maknae?

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, he jolted and yelped from the surprise. He turned his shoulder and saw Seungmin above him, sitting on the arm of a chair, “Oh-Hyung, you startled me,” Jeongin said softly, not able to meet Seungmin’s eyes.

Seungmin noticed the maknae’s mood right away and frowned, “I.N? What’s wrong? Why aren’t you sitting with us?” He placed his hand on Jeongin’s shoulder once more and softly smiled, hoping to ease the young boy.

Jeongin shook his head, “Nothing, hyung. I’m just-I’m looking at the tree. It’s pretty don’t you think?” Jeongin smiled at how Seungmin’s face lit up,

“Of course! We decorated it together, I don’t think it could get much better than that! Do you?” He asked.

“No-no of course not. I love it…it’s-it’s nice.” Jeongin spoke, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

“Jeongin…I know something’s bothering you, spill it, don’t hide anything from your hyung.” Seungmin pressed. Jeongin sighed, knowing there would be no way to avoid it, “Well,” he huffed,

“I was just looking at the presents-”

“Snooping? Jeongin, we already had to yell at Jisung for that, don’t make me lay into you.” Seungmin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the youngest.

“N-no. I just-I noticed that there was no gift for me…that’s all, honest.” Jeongin stuttered out.

The second youngest’s face dropped, “O-oh.” He said, “What do you mean?” He dropped down beside I.N and rummaged through the pile of gifts. Then realizing that the boy was right, he sat on his feet and sneered, “I can’t believe someone forgot you!”

Jeongin blushed, he wasn’t expecting him to get distraught over such a silly thing. However, he wasn’t even expecting himself to do so either, “It’s no, not a big deal hyung, it’s fine-really, really it is. I just happened to notice.” Seungmin shot I.N a glare,

“What do you mean it’s fine? It’s not! That’s so uncool of them! I’m going to go have a talk with Chan hyung, he’ll sort this out.” Jeongin shook his head at Seungmin,

“N-no!” He quickly covered his mouth, not meaning to snap at his elder. Any other day Seungmin would’ve slapped him upside the head, but today he didn’t care, today he had to get his maknae a Christmas gift.

However it was too late, Seungmin already left for the kitchen, leaving Jeongin alone by the tree, like he had been the entire night. The younger shook his head and pretended to look at the ornaments, trying to ignore Seungmin’s annoyed voice in the other room.

After a minute of hushed voices, and Jeongin tensing up because he could feel the others staring at the back of his head, Chan walked out and squatted next to the black haired boy, “I.N, did someone really not get you a gift?”

Jeongin’s eyes went wide, he really didn’t want to drag their leader into this, “Ch-Chan hyung, it’s fine really. I don’t care, I just noticed, that’s all. Seriously, I don’t mind it’s not a big deal.” He said nervously, playing with the white ball of his Santa hat. Chan smiled warmly and reached into his back pocket,

“I know I.N but I’m going to figure this out, it’s not fair that everyone gets a gift but you.” He pulled out his wallet, “Here, take 3,000 won and go get us drinks. We’ll have this figured out by the time you get back.” Chan stood up and placed a hand on the younger’s head and gave his head a good shake. Jeongin growled and watched Chan leave, “but hyung!” He whined,

“It’s freezing out there!” Chan rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen, ignoring Jeongin’s pleads.

With a huff, Jeongin stood up and tossed his Santa hat on the floor, “Fine,” he mumbled and shuffled out the door.

Meanwhile, as Jeongin is out, the rest of the Stray Kids members had to resolve the situation. However Chan immediately knew who the culprit was, he was the one who assigned everyone a Secret Santa after all.

“What the hell, Seungmin?” Chan crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Seungmin held up surrendering hands,

“Hey! Don’t blame me for this.”

Woojin set his mug of hot chocolate down and joined in, “Wait, Seungmin. You didn’t get Jeongin a gift?” He asked shocked, causing the rest of the group to look over.

Seungmin let out an annoyed laugh, “No! Of course I got him a gift! Who do you think I am? Some kind of monster?” Woojin and Chan exchanged glances and sighed,

“Seungmin,” Chan said softly, “You know how I.N gets about this kind of stuff, he likes to feel included. You’ll fix this when he gets back? Right?” Seungmin’s shoulders fell in defeat, “Yeah,” he said,

“Yeah I will. I know what I have to do, don’t worry. I’ll make it up to him.”

“Good.” Chan and Woojin said at the same time.

After twenty minutes the door clicked open, everyone’s voices fell silent, and heads turned towards the entrance. Jeongin walked in with a shout, “Ah, I can’t believe I had to go out in this weather! It’s literally 1 degree! Why does the maknae have to get sent on grocery runs at midnight?”

Seungmin chuckled at Jeongin’s rant, “I.N! Glad you’re back, drop the drinks off in the kitchen and meet me in my dorm room!” He quickly sprang up from his position on the couch and down the hall, leaving a confused Jeongin behind. The rest of Stray Kids exchanged knowing looks as they watched the young boy walk into the kitchen with the plastic bags.

Jeongin began to walk down the hall but came to a halt and turned around to look at the rest of his hyungs, who were all still staring at him, “I don’t trust him…” he paused, “If I’m not back in ten minutes, Hyunjin, come save me.”

“Yeah, yeah, just go, don’t keep him waiting.” Hyunjin said with urgency, shooing Jeongin out of the room.

So Jeongin walked into Seungmin’s room with a frown as the older boy stood in the center with his arms behind his back, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands please!” Seungmin demanded eagerly.

I.N jumped back at the loudness in Seungmin’s voice, “I am not closing my eyes with only you in the room!” He hissed.

“Hey, watch it maknae! Be quiet and do what I say.” Seungmin’s face softened, “Please…I won’t do anything stupid, I promise. You can trust me this once.”

Jeongin closed his eye but wasn’t able to hide the smile on his face, “Just this once, huh?” He held out his hand. He suddenly realized what was going on, Seungmin was supposed to be his Secret Santa. His smile quickly turned into a frown, “H-hyung?” He asked, “Why, didn’t you get me anything?” Seungmin froze in place, his heart shattering as he heard the kid speak, “I-I did-” he began, but was quickly cut off, “Have I done something to upset you? If I did I’m so sorry. I never meant to. I know I push you away a lot but that’s just because you have such high energy, most of the time I can’t keep up,” He rambled, “It’s not because I don’t like you, it just is odd when I see cameras and you’re smothering me. I just-I dunno I’m seventeen, I’m new to this idol stuff, sometimes I just-”

“Jeongin!” Seungmin shouted, “Just-just open your eyes, please.”

Jeongin did exactly what Seungmin had said and he choked out a “Oh,” in front of him, Seungmin was holding a photo book, he looked up at his elder, who had a sheepish smile on his face, “I wanted to give this to you without anyone else around. Which I’ve realized now that, that was a stupid idea.” Now it was his turn to ramble, “I just wanted to give you a speech, basically, and I didn’t want anyone else to hear it, just you and me.” He shoved the photo book into Jeongin’s hand, “P-please look through it as I speak.”

Jeongin opened the book and gasped at what was inside, it was photos of himself, mostly of him and his hyungs. They were all candid photos too. Not professional or concept photos. No, just regular photos Seungmin had taken on his phone.

“Jeongin,” he breathed, “I just wanted to say thank you for being such a wonderful friend to me this past year. I know things have been hard, and I know sometimes you just want me to leave you alone, but you’re truly one of my best friends, my brother. Considering we are the two youngest, we have to stick together, and it feels like we have done just that. I plan to keep it that way, as-as long as you do as well. Things are new and scary to us, and I couldn’t imagine a better younger brother to walk with me during this adventure. So I collected these photos of all of us, so you can remember our rookie years. When things get more difficult, you’ll have something to look back on and reminisce in the good old days. I want all of us to stay together for as long as possible, but I want you to stay my brother for even longer.” He paused, “So thank you Jeongin and-and Merry. Christmas.”

Jeongin hadn’t realized his mouth had dropped, and he definitely didn’t notice the tears in his eyes either. He didn’t know what to say, how do you even respond to such a speech? Instead, not being able to find his words, he quickly set the book down and closed the short distance between the two. He engulfed his hyung in a hug, clinging onto him like he was his only life force. Jeongin sobbed into Seungmin’s shoulder, causing Seungmin to do the same, “I-Seungmin hyung, I-“ he breathed out, “I don’t know what to say. That was the nicest, most heartfelt thing anyone has ever said to me.” He laughed and released his strong grip on the older, “I couldn’t agree more with what you said, Seungmin. You are a wonderful hyung and yes, yes I do plan to stay with you for as long as I can.”

Seungmin smiled, “Ah, I’m glad you feel the same way. I thought you were going to think it was creepy.” He said while gesturing to the book, Jeongin’s grinned reached his eyes as he picked up the book and looked through it again, “Yeah, well, the pictures of me sleeping are a little odd, but-but I love it hyung. I really do. Thank you so much.” Suddenly Jeongin froze and he groaned, “Ugh, you must think I’m a complete loser for complaining about not getting a gift.”

Seungmin laughed and placed a hand on the boy’s arm, “No-no I understand. It’s my fault I should’ve thought this through a little more. It wasn’t fair of me to make you feel like you were forgotten.” Jeongin nodded and Seungmin started pushing him out the door, “Now come on. Let’s go watch the others open their gifts.”

As they left the room and walked down the hall Seungmin smirked “You really thought I wouldn’t get you anything?”

Jeongin rolled his eyes, but tugged his photo book closer to his chest. This was a moment he’d love to stay in forever.


End file.
